Sialan!
by Wiell
Summary: Chanyeol memang sesialan itu./ CHANBAEK/ONESHOT/BL


**Sialan!**

Wiell Present

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Chanyeol memang se sialan itu.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK]

.

Langit sangat mendung ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kelas. Ia mendesah kesal, salahnya yang memilih mendekam dikelas hanya untuk menikmati wifi gratis guna mendownload drama china kesukaannya. Sehun telah pergi sejak sejam lalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Temannya itu bersemangat karena akan berkencan sabtu malam nanti dengan gadis kelas sebelah yang jadi incarannya.

Langkahnya pelan menuju gerbang depan, dan hei.. tak ada orang satupun. Apakah ini sekolah kosong? Mungkin hanya ada beberapa guru yang masih betah dikantor untuk menyelesaikan tugas entah apa. Kepalanya menatap langit yang kelabu, dapat dipastikan tak lama lagi siap menumpahkan air hujan yang mungkin akan lama.

Dan itu terjadi semenit kemudian.

Baekhyun menunduk, menutupi kepalanya dengan tas milik polonya. Hujan datang sebelum ia sampai di halte bus, dan beruntung hanya 100 meter dan ia akan sampai.

"Sial," umpatnya pelan. Tangannya mengusap baju seragam yang basah dibeberapa bagian namun cukup untuk membuatnya mengigil karena hembusan angin. Sepatunya agak basah terciprat air dan sekarang sangat kotor.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menyadari adanya seseorang disebrang. Lelaki tinggi dengan surai sewarna gagak duduk diam mengamatinya dirinya yang menggerutu tak jelas.

"Butuh sebuah jaket?" ia tiba-tiba bersuara, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh padanya.

Matanya membola dengan sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mendekat dan memberinya sebuah pelukan, bukan malah menyodorkan jaket miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kemudian. Baekhyun masih berdiri, semakin menjauh dari Chanyeol. lelaki itu sedikit berbahaya.

Jaket itu masih menggantung diudara, "Menunggu tentu saja. Ambillah." Ia kembali mengoyangkan jaket itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap sengit jaket abu-abu dan sang pemilik bergantian. "Tidak perlu," jawabnya ketus. Dan ia kembali menoleh ke depan, mengabaikan uluran jaket yang menggiyurkan nuraninya. Memilih menatap hujan deras didepannya, memang agak dingin tapi tak apa.

"Duduklah, dari pada kau mati kedinginan," lelaki jangkung itu kembali berucap. Menggeser duduknya dan menepuk kursi yang terbuat dari kayu itu pelan. Menatap Baekhyun yang masih memunggunginya lalu berdecak sekali,

"Bus sebentar lagi –"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat lelaki manis itu duduk rapat disamping kanannya. "Bukankah begini lebih baik?" jaket abu-abu itu telah melingkupi bahunya. Dan Baekhyun melotot melihatnya, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal, tangannya bergerak melepas jaket hangat itu namun ditahan oleh tangan yang lebih besar. "Menjauh dariku, sialan!"

"Sayang, jaga mulutmu. Si manis dilarang mengumpat. Dan setidaknya jangan menolak jaketku. Lagipula aku tahu kau kedinginan."

Ucapan santai itu dlontarkan Chanyeol dengan senyumannya. Tak mengindahkan gerutuan protes Baekhyun tentang lengannya yang melingkupi bahu si mungil atau dorongan tak bertenaga Baekhyun. Wajah kesal Baekhyun sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Baekhyun merapatkan kakinya, ia kedinginan.

Hujan masih saja deras seolah tak mengijinkan keduanya untuk pulang ke rumah. Bus yang biasanya tepat waktu entah mengapa tak muncul juga.

"Kau."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek, "tolong jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Tidak. Aku memang hanya ingin kau. Sejujurnya aku ingin memelukmu sekarang."

"Maaf, aku akan menolak dengan keras."

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan sebuah ciuman? Terdengar baikkan?"

Wajahnya memanas. Dalam cuaca dingin itu Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana wajahnya memanas. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol dengan sembarang mendorong pipi kanannya hingga ia menoleh pada Chanyeol. Apalagi ketika lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menyapa bibirnya yang dingin.

Matanya membola. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

Dikecup beberapa kali sebelum melumatnya dengan gemas. Chanyeol sangat suka, bibir Baekhyun masihlah semanis dulu. Bahkan bertambah manis saja. namun dari semua itu dadanya masihnya berdegub jika itu Baekhyun. Melihat dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat ia berdegub.

Baekhyun masih membeku ketika Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya. Mengecup sudut bibirnya sekali lalu hidungnya. Itu sangat manis. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu melakukan hal ini? mungkin telah gila. Yang paling penting mengapa Baekhyun tidak mendorongnya malah menutup matanya dan mencengkram kerah Chanyeol.

"Bibirmu masihlah manis."

Baekhyun terdiam. Menatap datar pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum menggoda, jika boleh jujur ia berdegub sangat kencang dan ia malu. Sungguh. Jemarinya mengepal erat, gugup. Dalam jarak sedekat ini dan mereka berbagi udara yang sama, "Kau –"

"Aku juga ingin mencoba yang ini," Baekhyun mendesah saat lehernya dijelajahi dengan hidung mancung itu. Dikecup dan diendusi. Ia menahan napasnya, "dan ternyata masihlah manis. Aku suka aromamu."

_Sialan!_

"Kau – sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kau mau melecehkanku?"

Baekhyun inginnya berteriak, namun tak ada seorangpun disini. Hanya mobil yang sesekali lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku ingin mencoba yang ini," Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana tangan Chanyeol merambat ke bagian bawahnya, meremasnya kuat hingga dibuat melenguh untuk kali kedua, "tapi lain kali."

" ... "

"Sampai jumpa. Kembalikan jaketku dan kita akan mencobanya saat itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya riang seolah tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun mematung. Lelaki itu berlari menjauh setelah mencium dahinya, menuju sebuah mobil merah yang berhenti didepan mereka.

"DASAR SIALAN!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras. Ia mengumpati pada mobil merah yang melaju kencang. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu luar biasa.

Chanyeol memang sesialan itu. Mantan kekasih yang paling sialan.

.

.

END

A/N :

Chanbaek is back!

Thank's sudah baca. Cerita absurd untuk minggu manismu. Semoga nambah koleksi ff chanbaek yakk... Jangan lupa epilog dibawah!

Love ya!

.

EPILOG :

Chanyeol terkikik geli. Ia memegangi perutnya yang kram karena banyak tertawa. "Dia sangat manis."

Jongin disebelahnya tersenyum, menoleh sekilas untuk menyaksikan kegilaan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk mengajaknya kembali bersama."

" ... "

"Sesimple itu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil. Inginnya mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama, hanya saja itu terlalu aneh. ia melonggarkan dasinya, mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah manis. Dan tanpa sadar ia memegang bibirnya yang sempat mencecap bibir mungil itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin. Aku telah menjadi ayahnya, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun jadi pacarku?"

"Itu malah lebih wow. Hubungan ayah tiri dan si anak tiri." Jongin tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri. Itu sangat gila.

"Sial. Kau memang gila."

" ... "

"Tapi patut untuk dicoba."


End file.
